Equipment
Shared Equipment * Charms * Rings and Bands Class specific equipment Naming of equipment All socketable items have a name that consists of either a base name only, a base name with a prefix (one charm/green), a base name with a suffix (two charms/blue) or both a prefix and a suffix (three charms/gold). For example, an item with three charms might be named "Agile Valen Sword of the Archmage". For a complete list of prefixes and suffixes see Naming of equipment. Unlocking gear There are two different ways to unlock gear. The first is to reach a certain level, the second is to reach a milestone. The unlocks in these cases are slightly different. Gear unlocked by reaching the required level stays available in the shop, but only the gear unlocked by reaching the highest milestones is available. For example a level 22 character that has reached the Wasteland while have access to 9-25, and 45-49 gear, but lose access to 33-37. The table below is based on 1.1.0. Versions 1.0.1 had the same missions, but lower level requirements, multiples of 12 instead of 14. |- | 69-73 || 70 ? (was 60 in 1.0) || Finish the Lupine Peak Elite Or start wave 11 of Eternal battle (Solo) Reach Bayant Mountain Range (Hardcore difficulty in Version 1.5.0) |- | 81-85 || 84 (was 72 in 1.0) || Start Wave 16 of Eternal battle (Solo) Reach The Wasteland (Hardcore difficulty in Version 1.5.0) |- | 93-97 || 98 (was 84 in 1.0) ||Start Wave 21 of Eternal battle (Solo) (Please take note that this does not work for everyone.) |} Limited gear There are several vendors located in the single-player levels that offer time limited fully charmed gear. The gear is only available for 30 minutes at these locations and never again for any one character. The gear is normally offered just before a boss that blocks the way to the location that would unlock the next tiers of equipment. Where to get equipment of tier The following table shows where equipment of certain levels can be found or what resource is needed to craft or buy the item. Theory Some analysis of the values of various pieces of gear. Upgrading items Upgrading headgear, armor, gauntlets and boots adds 1/9th of the health bonus of the armor with no slots. This can be generalized to figure out the health value of equipment with X health and Y charms slots currently after it is upgraded to Z charm slots. X * ( 9 + Z ) / ( 9 + Y ). The value may be off by couple of health points depending on how you round. This formula does not work with weapons. Figuring out the health of other items at the same tier It is possible to figure out the health bonus of other items at the same tier. For example if you have a Bramble Cloak and you wanted to know the health of a Hood with the same number of charm slots you multiple the health by 8 and divide by 9. The general formula is known item health * factor of unknown item / factor of known item. There does not seem to be a simple relation ship between the damage value of weapons and the health value of other equipment.